parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls
Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls is a spoof of Snow White and the seven dwarfs CAST *Kevin (Thomas and Friends) as Snow White *Henrietta (Thomas and friends) as the prince *Johnny Bravo as the evil king *adult kovu (the lion king 2 simbas pride) as the old hag *Bloom (Winx Club) as doc *Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon) as grumpy *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) as happy *Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) as sleepy *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Miraculous Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) as bashful *Carly Shay (iCarly) as sneezy *Dawn (Total Drama) as dopey *The Screenslaver (incredibles 2) as the magic mirror *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) as the huntsman *various animals as the forest animals Scenes Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 2 - Johnny Bravo and The Screenslaver Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 3 - Kevin meets Henrietta ("I'm Wishing/One Song") Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 4 - King Johnny's Dark Demand Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 5 - In the Woods/Kevin Runs Away Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 6 - Kevin's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 7 - Kevin Discovers a Cottage Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 9 - Meet the Girls ("Heigh Ho") Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 10 - Kevin Explores Upstairs Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 13 - The Girls Discover Kevin Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 14 - Kevin Meets The Girls Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 15 - Supper's Not Ready Yet Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 16 - "Buddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (Girls' Washing Song)" Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 17 - Deceived/King Johnny Disguised Himself Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 18 - "The Girls' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 19 - "Someday my Princess will Come" Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 20 - Bedtime in the Girls' Cottage Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 21 - Kovu's Evil Plan Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 22 - The Girls Leave for Work Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 23 - Kevin meets Kovu Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 24 - A Race Against Time Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 25 - Kevin's Death and Funeral Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 26 - True Love's First Kiss/Finale Kevin White and the Seven Human Girls Part 27 - End Credits Gallery Kevinpromo.png|Kevin as Snow White Henrietta.png|Henrietta as the prince File:Johnny_Bravo_in_The_Perfect_Gift.png|Johnny Bravo as the evil king Kovu (Furries).jpg|Adult Kovu as the old hag Bloom-s2-the-winx-club-15237704-258-310.jpg|Bloom as doc Mimi_Tachikawa.png|Mimi Tachikawa as grumpy Lisa_Simpson_in_The_TV_Series.jpg|Lisa Simpson as happy Penny.jpeg|Penny as sleepy Marinette_Dupain-Cheng_Square_2.png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng as bashful Carly_season_2_5.jpg|Carly Shay as sneezy NewDawnHQ.png|Dawn as dopey Screenslaver Pixar.png|Screenslaver as the magic mirror Sergeant_Calhoun_transparent.png|Sergeant Calhoun as the huntsman Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Trents gang spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs